an undercover mission
by Orca Dia
Summary: Ino Yamanaka the strongest and most beautiful Kunoichi has been given an undercover mission to infiltrat the Akatsukis as an criminal. but how will she handel it knowing that her loves one hate her and see her as an criminal, and how will the persons there care about her handel the bad news especialy Hinata who sees Ino as her sister. there will bee alot of drama and love triangle.
1. Chapter 1 the mission

**hello every one this is my first Naruto fanfiction, this fanfiction is going to be mostly about Ino because she is my favourit person in Naruto andshe doesn't get enough love, so I hope you will like it,**

 _chapter 1: the mission_

Ino walked by the streets of Konoha-gakure on her way to the hokages office, she had her anbu uniform on, (in this story Ino is an anbu, Tenten and Temari are Jounins, and Sakura and Hinata are chuunins), her mask was on top of her head, it was a tiger mask, she has just been promoted from anbu to Root Foundation (the Root Foundation is the anbus who works under Danzo), Ino was the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, well after Tsunade, but Ino wasn't that far from Tsunades level, Ino has become a role model for every young girl in Konoha and everywhere she have been, the younger girls admire her beauty, strength and kindness, so Ino was proud to call herself a Root Foundation, and now she has been assign to her first mission as a Root Foundation anbu. A secret mission so she hasn't bent told what the mission is about, and she weren't allowed to tell anyone that she where going to be assign a mission. When she reached the office, she was about to knock on the door, when she heard Tsunades' voice "you can just come in now Ino" Ino was shocked by that Tsunade knew she was outside the door but entered. When she had opened the door she saw Tenten and Temari, both Tenten and Temari was in their normal cloths.

"Hello Ino" Tenten said whit a sound of worried in her voice, Ino just nod she knew something was wrong now.

"Ino this mission I am about to give you," Tsunade hold a little pause "it is a mission that you can choose to take or not" Inos eyes widen did she just hear what she thought, could she just choose to take this mission, that only happened when the mission was so dangerous that it was called for suicide mission, or something else like that. But Ino just stood still like she wasn't affected, "the mission is this" Tsunade kept on looking at Ino, "You've probably know of all the others Root Foundation has been killed, three days ago" Ino nodded, 'of coures she had she was now the only anbu from the Root Foundation left but what had that to do with her' she thought "but we are the only one who knows about for now" Ino knew more or less where this is going "so Ino Yamanaka you are to take the blame for murder of the Root Foundation and become a criminal, in that you are to going under undercover at the Akatsuki" Ino stood still and looked fearless, Ino was good at acting and hiding how she really feels, that was probably why it was her there was assign to this mission, "Ino you are the chief if or interrogation team, you are a strong fighter and one of the best medical Ninja in the leaf villages plus you are a chakra feeler, that is something the Akatsuki doesn't have, and that is why I am assigning you to this mission, that is if you would take this mission" Tsunade looked at her with a seriously look.

"Ino you don't have too if you don't want to" Said Tenten there have laid her left hand on Inos shoulder, " it's okay if you don't take the mission, we wouldn't hate you for it" Tenten looked at Ino with sympathy, but Ino looked cold as stone.

"but it's really important, this mission" it was Temari who had spoken "Ino we don't want you to be known as a Criminal but if you feel like you most do it then we will back you up, as much as we can, whatever you choose, even if the world depends on this mission" Temari looked a little sad over at Ino.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT IT THAT WAY" yelled Tenten at Temari, Tenten formed a fist with her right hand and narrowed her eyes in anger "THINK ABOUT HOW INO FEELS, DO YOU THINK THAT SHE WOULD LEAV EVERY ONE HERE, THINKING THAT SHE IS A MURDER, DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO LEAV HER FAMILY AND WHAT ABOUT HINATA, DO YOU THINK THAT INO WANT HER TO THINK THAT SHE IS A MURDER" (Ino and Hinata are very close friends, so close that they consider each other as sisters) "WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF IT WAS YOU WHO WAS TO LEAV YOU FAMILY, IF IT WAS YOU WHO . . ." Tenten was interrupted by Ino.

"That's enough, I will take this mission" Ino said confident in her decision.

"Very well Ino, but remember that no one can know the truth beside the four of us, I will spread the rumor about how you killed all the Root Foundation" Tsunade got up from her chair "if you pass this mission you will be promoted to captain over the Anbu and the Root Foundation".

"Arigato" Ino bowed and left, Tsunade looked after Ino with sadness in her eyes, Tenten looked at where Ino had left and growled her hand, Temari looked down on the floor and regretted what she said before.

"So what about Hinata, I think she deserves to knows it before every one ells" said Temari there still looked down.

"I will tell her" both Temari and Tsunade looked at Tenten, "I will be the one who tells her that her best friend, the person she consider as a sister has become a criminal" Tenten slowly walked out of the office, Tsunade walked over to her window.

"You should get back to you village now" Tsunade said to Temari, Temari just looked over at Tsunade.

"are you sure that this was the right thing to do lady Tsunade" Temari walked over to the door, "I know that you trust Ino with this Mission, and I can fully understand that, after seeing how much stronger she have become, but still it's a pretty big risk for someone who only is 18 years old" and with that Temari left Tsunade alone in the office.

 _With Ino_

Ino went back to her house too pack her things and leave, she sight and looked around before she left 'oh well this is for the best of the world' she thought and left. On her way out of Konoha she stopped by Hinatas house (it's 01:40 pm) Ino wished she could speak to Hinata, but she knew she couldn't so she just left her mask outside of Hinatas door 'please be safe' she thought and left the village behind her.

 **end of the first chapter pleas review and pleas look at my other storys; "make you mine" and "One piece high school"**


	2. Chapter 2 the news reach Hinata

I am finally done with the next chapter of my Ino story I hope you will like it

 ** _Chapter 2: the news reach Hinata_**

Hinata was just sleeping when she heard her voice been called "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata wake up" Hinata slowly opened her eyes and Saw Neji. She got up quickly,

"Neji what are you doing here" Neji looked serious at her, then he handed her the tiger mask, Hinata looked shocked at the moment she saw the mask 'Ino what happened' she thought, when they heard a knock on the door, Hinatas eyes widen in happiness, as she ran through Neji out to the door as fast as she could, Neji ran after her, "Ino" Hinata said while she opened the door, but instead of Ino she find Tenten standing in the door opening "huh? Tenten what are you doing here" Hinata looked blank but saw the black shadow on Tentens forehead (you know anime still)

"Hinata, Neji there is something I must tell you" Tenten looked down so she remain the shadow on her forehead "can I please come in" she said, Hinata let Tenten in. ones when they were inside the living room Tenten said "it's about Ino" Tenten bit her lower lip.

Hinata begin to have tears in her eyes "don't say it" Tenten looked at Hinata "please don't say that Ino is dead" Hinata dropped a tear on the floor.

"No she is not dead" Tenten whispered low but loud enough so that Neji and Hinata could hear it, Hinata stopped her tears and looked surprised; actually both Neji and Hinata looked surprised.

"That's good to hear I was worried that something bad happened for Ino" Hinata was relist that Ino wasn't dead or something else.

"But she . . . Ino . . ." Tenten couldn't make herself lie to Hinata that Ino became a murder. Tenten toke a deep breath and continued "Ino killed the Root Foundation last night and left the village" a wind blew through the room as those words left Tentens lips, both the Hyuugas' was shocked at the news. Neji drooped the mask he was holding and Hinata fell too her knee and begin to cry, she was holding on hand over her mouth.

"You're lying it can't be, Ino would never do something like that" Tenten looked at Hinata with a cold face "TELL ME IT'S A LEI TENTEN, SAY THAT IT WAS JUST A SILLY JOKE" Hinata shouted while her tears hit the floor "SO PLEASE STOP LYING, PLEASE STOP . . . ." Hinata was interrupted.

"IT'S THE THRUTH" Tenten yelled at Hinata "Ino is a murder now, she became a criminal" Tenten said with a straight face "well that was what I came to tell you" Tenten left them, Hinata just stared out in the air without moving a muscle. Neji looked down at Hinata, he could feel the tears coming up in his eyes, he remember how kind Ino was to everyone and specially to Hinata, and even worse he have gotten a crush on Ino, actually many of the guys in Konoha have been caught by the pretty blond Yamanaka girl, it was 70% of the males who had gotten a crush on her and Neji was one of them, But for Neji it was defriend, He admit that she was gorgeous, But it wasn't only because of her looks he have fallen for her, he have had this crush on her in two years now, he remember the night when he felt it, the night when she made her way in to his heart

 _Flash back_

It was 00:50 pm at the middle of the night when he heard some knocks on the door, (Neji was sleeping at Hinata and her family's house for some random reason), he wondered who it was this late at the night, it couldn't be someone who came to kidnap Hinata for the Keikegenkai of the Hyuuga Family, because if it was why would they knock on the door, for going in and wake someone, so who could it be, when he got to the door and opened it he saw Ino, "eh? What are you doing here" he asked her, he looked at her and realized what she was wearing, she had some tight jeans on and a revealing top on there showed some of her cleavage, He could feel the heat coming up in his head, normal he wasn't used to be around girls who showed mush of their curve.

"oh I'm here because Hinata called me and said she had a nightmare" Ino smiled, 'she does have a beautiful smile' thought Neji, while he could feel a blush on his cheeks, but luckily for him as it was about to be showed that he blushed, Hinata came running through him and hugged Ino.

"Ino it was so scary, there were some white monsters coming out of my wall and they were trying to eat me" Hinata cried in to Ino.

"easy now there aren't anything there is going to eat you so just relax" Ino said to get Hinata to relax, Neji watched Ino trying to calm down Hinata while hugging her and saying something sweet about no one will ever try to eat her because she was so sweet, 'why haven't I noticed this about her before she is so kind, am I falling for her' thought Neji while he watched Hinata pulled Ino inside of the house, Ino waved at him and smile again before the wall hide her,

 _End of flashback_

Neji thought about that night were he realized how beautiful, nice, sweet, kind and of course good looking Ino was, and now she have become a criminal, why did she do it, why did she leave the village, Hinata was still crying like someone was dead and who could blame her Ino was the only person who believed in Hinata from the start that she could be strong, Neji closed his eyes and left Hinata alone, after all there weren't anything he could do for her.

Ones he was outside the house, tears begin to come up in his eyes, he growled his hands as he fell to the wall with his back, 'I know that I was nothing more but a friend to you Ino, but still why did you do this to all of your friends and why did you do it in the first place' tears kept falling from Nejis' eyes as pictures of Ino beautiful face with her pretty smile round through his mind.

 **I hope you will review to it, you are welcome to write wishes about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 bad news reach Konoha

_I'm sorry for taking so long but I am finally done with chapter 3,hope it's to your liking_

 ** _Chapter 3: bad news reach Konoha_**

Tsunade looked out of the window when a knock on the door was heard, she sighed and said "come in" the door opened and in cam Inos parents they were the only two who was missing, Shikamaru and Chouji where already standing in the office, Tenten was there to but she was standing beside Tsunades disk, Tenten was holding her hand behind her back, "ah Miss and Mister Yamanaka please come in" Tsunade said, they both came in and stand beside the two young boys.

"So what do you want to tell us Tsunade" asked Shikamaru, he was really tired and just wanted to go home to his bed and sleep.

"Well you see . . ." Tsunade was interrupted by Sakura who came in at the moment Tsunade was about to tell them that Ino has killed the Root Foundation and left the village.

"Oh gomenasai Tsunade-sama, I didn't know you were in the middle of something" Sakura bowed and was about to leave when Tsunade stopped her.

"Wait Sakura you should hear this too" Sakura turned around to listen what it was Tsunade had to say, "well back to the topic, this is about Ino Yamanaka, she has murdered al the Root Foundation and left the leaf village" every one's eyes widen as Tsunade said that, Inos mom fall to her knees and cried like her precious dater just have died, "I'm sorry to tell you it, but it is the truth" Tsunade said "you may leave now Miss and Mister Yamanaka" the two parent left the office crying.

"well I all ways knew that she would betray us one day" everyone looked at Sakura who looked satisfied after hearing that Ino was a traitor, Sakura never liked Ino because Ino was so perfect in any ways, she had a winning personality, she was the best medical ninja around, she was the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha and she had the perfect look, how could Sakura compete to all that. It was no secret that Sakura envied Ino because of everything about her was so dam perfect and everyone loves Ino so much, so the news that Ino now was a traitor satisfied Sakura pretty much.

"Sakura how can you say that" Tenten questioned Sakuras' behavior, she didn't want to believe this, she knew Sakura had always envied Ino. But to be happy about hearing that Ino have become a criminal, "listen I know that you dislike Ino, but at least consider how dangerous this could be to the village, Ino was one of the persons' who stood Tsunade closes" Tenten was about to slam Sakura over the face, but didn't

"Well someone has to stop her, and if you doesn't do it then I will" Sakura said while turning her back to them and headed for the door.

"SAKURA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU CAN'T TAKE ON INO ON YOUR OWN, SHE IS TO STRONG FOR YOU TO HANDEL" Shikamaru shouted after Sakura. Sakura froze at the door after Shikamaru had said that to her.

"Well we wouldn't know until I have tried, would we" Sakura said still with her bag to the rest of the people in the room. She didn't want to admit that he was right, that she was no match for Ino.

"Sakura think about what you are about to do, you are about to go out and fight an opponent there took out all the Root Foundation and you will do it without me giving you it as a mission" it was Tsunade who looks like she didn't want to take this discussion it any further. Sakura was about to tell Tsunade why she most go, but Tsunade didn't want to talk about, "we need more information about this, before we can just go out and take on Ino, she must have had a motive to it" Tsunade looked at Sakura as if Sakura didn't understand the matter of the situation. "if you go out and take on Ino you will not only put your life at risk, but you will also go against my order have I make myself clear" Tsunades voice have gotten hard, it was clear that you shouldn't go after Ino right now, Sakura nodded and the left the office. After Sakura had slammed the door Tsunade sighed and took her to the head.

"Without of all respect Lady-Tsunade but what are we going to do about this, we can't just let Ino walk around free after killing the Root Foundation" this was Shikamaru who spoke up "I mean I do understand why we should think about this, but whit all the information Ino has and with her power, she is a dangerous person to let walk around" Shikamaru was just as confused about this as everyone else if not more, this didn't look like Ino at all after all the time they have spent together she never showed any sign of this, actually the opposite she seem to be the kind of person who would sacrifice everything for her village, her home, her friends, so it didn't add up why she so suddenly would chose to be a criminal.

"I have already summoned all the five great Kage to a meeting too warn them about her" Tsunade spoke up taking Shikamaru away from his thought. "So would be impossible for her to hide in any of the other villages" Tsunade looking at her stake of paper work "you may leave now if you don't have any question" Chouji and Shikamaru nodded and left.

Once they were outside the office Chouji spoke to Shikamaru, "so what should we do now, without Ino the Ino-Shika-Chou trio isn't the same" Chouji looked at Shikamaru looking for an answer.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Shikamaru said while not facing Chouji, he didn't want to see Choujis reaction to that he didn't have a plan on what is going on or what is going to happened from now on. He didn't know anything and had a hard time admitting it. The only thing going through him was the feeling of being betrayed, 'so this must be the felling Naruto and Sakura felt when Sasuke left and joined Orochimaru' he thought.

 _I sorry for the late update promise I'll do better on Chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4 the great kage meeting part 1

_sorry for the late update again, I just had a busy month, I hope you like it._

 _oh and I have_ read that there are some one that there don't like the way I have made my fanfiction, so if you don't like it then don't read it.

Chapter 4: The great Kage meeting part 1

 _Three days later_

"Tsunade-sama it's time" Shikaku said, Tsunade had summoned the five great Kage to a meeting and of course the meeting was hold in Konoha.

Tsunade got up from her chair, "so everyone is here" she asked, Shikaku node "that's good" she said, Shikaku could hear some sadness in her voice but didn't say anything, Tsunade walked to the meeting room, she opened the door and entered the room "so I see that everyone is here" she said as she sat down on her seat. "Now let's begin the meeting" everyone looked at Tsunade "I have summoned you all here because by four days ago all the Root Foundation was murdered by one single person" everyone was shocked at the news, who could kill all the Root Foundation by them self.

"Lady Hokage who could do something like that" asked the Mizukage

"It was Ino Yamanaka who did it" Tsunade said looking down at the table.

"Huh? A brat killed all the Root Foundation unbelievable" it was the Tsuchikage who spoke, everyone remembered Ino from one of the summoning where Tsunade had taken her with her, the other Kage have two bodyguards with them but Tsunade said that she only needed Ino and no one else, Ino was strong but strong enough to take out all the Root Foundation. Gaara was the one who was most shocked to hear the news, Ino didn't seem to be the type of a person there would do such a thing, she was kind, polite, beautiful and one of the sweetest person he have ever meet, yes he have also fallen for the beautiful Yamanaka, so the news hit him pretty badly.

"Don't underestimate her, she have become even stronger since last time you saw her" Tsunade was talking about the time when Ino followed her to the great Kage summoning,

 _Flash back_

Everyone was gathered at the land of Iron, all of the great Kage except the Hokage has arrived with two bodyguards but not Tsunade she had only one.

"Lady Tsunade what's the meaning of this, why are you arriving with only one bodyguard" asked the Raikage as he pointed on Tsunade,

"Well Ino is my most promising apprentice and her power is unbelievable, I don't need another bodyguard as long as I have Ino with me" Tsunade smirked, while Ino stood still with a straight face like a soldier, "but should we get the meeting started" Tsunade suggested.

"Yes that, we'd better do" Gaara spook whit out taking his eye of Ino, that is he couldn't take his eyes of her. The meeting continued, all the meeting was about is how to handle Orochimaru, how dangerous he has become and something about economy, and under the whole meeting Ino was the only bodyguard there didn't spoke up her mind, Tsunade begin to smirk at that she could see that the fact that Ino didn't spoke up her mind was getting on the Tsuchikages and Raikages nerves, Gaara un the other hand was pretty much impressed over Ino.

Once the meeting was over Temari walk over to Ino to say hello "hey Ino it's good to see you again" Temari said while walking over to Ino to give her a huge.

"Hey Temari, yes it is good to see you too, you have don great since last time we saw each other" Ino smile back at Temari,

"Well not as great as you, I mean look at you Ino, you did just become an Anbu last month and you are already Tsunades personal bodyguard, I most admit you did far better than me in there" Ino looked shocked at what Temari had just said to her, Temari normally didn't want to admit when someone did something better than her, so this was really big for Ino.

"Well there is something you could learn from Ino, right big sister" that was Gaara who spoke up while he walked up to his big sister and Ino. Temari just frowned at what he just said.

"Oh Hey Gaara, I never got the chance to congratulate with being Kazekage, so congratulation" Ino said while smiling at the younger Kazekage, Gaara could feel his cheek getting warmer, at the fact that Ino smile at him, "you did really great in there" Ino continued compliment him.

"Well that was nothing, not like you Ino, you were really amazing in there, the Hokage must be really proud of you" now it was Gaaras' turn to compliment Ino, now Ino was speckles this have never happened did Gaara just say that she was _amazing_. Gaara was about to say something more to Ino but was interrupted by the Hokage who told Ino that they were going back to Konoha, Ino said goodbye to all the three sand siblings, and walked off with a smile, "we better go too" Gaara said and walked off with his two older siblings behind him, he looked cold as he always does, but inside of him he felt his heart beating fast of the thought of Ino Yamanaka, the girl of his dream.

 _End of Flashback_

"We must warn the other villagers of her before it's too late" the Mizukage spoke up "she must not be let of free" she continued,

"I agree" the other Kage except the Hokage and Kazekage spoke, but they still continued to talk about how to handle this case, soddenly Temari retreated herself into the halls

"You have heard all what they said" she asked a person there where standing in the shadows, "so what now, what will you do" Temari asked as the person came out of the shadows, to reveal who it was.

To be continued.

 _so sorry but this was the most I have made so far, but pleass review._


End file.
